


The Price You Pay

by LostCauses (Anteros)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Light BDSM, M/M, Multi, OT3, PWP, Shameless Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, eruri - Freeform, mikeruri - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 15:02:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5630893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anteros/pseuds/LostCauses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I suspect half the Corps would give their right arm to fuck Levi, and the other half would give their left just to watch."<br/>Erwin can feel the colour rising in his cheeks, but Mike’s comments have lit a familiar spark.<br/>“And you, Mike, what would you give?”<br/>“Shit, are you serious Erwin?”<br/>Erwin takes a long slow drink, holding Mike’s gaze over the rim of his glass. <br/>“Let me speak to Levi…”</p><p>Mike is curious about the "logistics" of Erwin's relationship with Levi and Erwin is only too happy to satisfy his curiosity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Price You Pay

**Author's Note:**

> This really is just completely shameless Erwin/Levi/Mike smut.

**1: Observation**

Erwin Smith prides himself on his powers of observation. He has always been a naturally observant individual and he quickly learned to turn this talent to his advantage. People, titans, situations, reactions, environments; nothing escapes Erwin’s gaze. Watching the world and the people around him enables Erwin to continually stay several steps ahead of the game.

If Erwin was being completely honest with himself, he would also have to admit that he is something of a voyeur. It’s not a tendency he is ashamed of, far from it, particularly now that he has found the perfect subject to captivate his gaze. 

It’s not difficult to be captivated by Levi. Erwin would never forget the first time he saw him in the air, the excitement that stirred in his gut, the way his heart leapt into his mouth as he watched Levi weave with consummate ease and impossible skill through the dim twilight of the underground. Even then, Erwin could not tear his eyes away. 

But Levi also rewards closer observation. A naturally guarded man, he hides depths of emotion under an intimidating and implacable façade. But Erwin quickly learns to read the minute signals that even Levi cannot conceal. The crease of his brow, a pulse flickering momentarily at the line of his jaw, a soft exhalation of breath, all reveal the undercurrents of emotion that Levi tries so hard to hide. And by close observation Erwin is able to pick Levi apart at the seams, to prise open the cracks until he can see the man beneath the façade. 

Erwin is so wrapped up in watching Levi that he almost doesn’t notice that he too is being observed, almost doesn’t notice the way Levi’s gaze falls upon him. Almost, but not quite. By the time he notices, it’s too late. They have fallen in love. 

* * *

 

**2: Trust**

Erwin never tires of watching Levi, never stops marvelling at the trust he places in him as he gives himself over wholly, unreservedly and unashamedly to his command. Erwin watches in awe as Levi breaks down beneath him with a beauty and abandon that he had never thought to see in this world.

* * *

 

**3: Curiosity**

“No Nanaba tonight?”

The bar is loud and noisy, packed with soldiers from both the Garrison and the Survey Corps, but Mike and Erwin have managed to tuck themselves away into a relatively quiet corner at the back of the room. 

“No,” Mike shakes his head and sips his beer, “think she’s with Petra.” 

“Oh?” Erwin takes a sidelong glance at his friend and lets the enquiry hang for a moment. “You not joining them then?” 

Mike rolls his eyes. 

“Not tonight.”

Erwin doesn’t miss the slight smile tugging at the corner of his lips; clearly there have been other nights. He laughs quietly and shakes his head. 

“You’re a lucky man Mike Zacharius.”

“You’re one to talk.” This time it’s Mike’s turn to pause. “How’s Levi?”

Mike doesn’t look up, he’s staring at his drink, expression unreadable, but Erwin can tell by his tone that this is not a casual enquiry after Levi’s general health and wellbeing.

“Levi is … good.” 

Erwin’s keeps his tone equally non-committal, wondering how far Mike is going to push this. 

“How good?” 

“Very good.” Erwin pauses again. He’s intrigued now. “Why do you ask?” He knows damn well of course, and he has a pretty good idea where the conversation is heading.

“Just curious.” Mike replies amiably. 

“How curious?” 

Erwin knows Mike is leading him on but he’s never been one to back away from a challenge and he’s not averse to a little flirtation with his oldest friend. Erwin and Mike have known each other for years and have been many things to each other in that time; friends, lovers, comrades, confidantes. 

“Very curious.” Mike sniffs. 

“You? Curious? You surprise me, Mike.” Erwin relies dryly with not a hint of surprise. 

“Lets just say I’m curious about the … logistics.”

“Logistics?” Erwin nearly spits out his beer, choking back a laugh, “is that what you’re calling it these days?”

Mike laughs, turning to face Erwin and giving up any pretence of casual enquiry. 

“Fuck, Erwin, look at the size of him! You said yourself he was tight. Jesus I’m surprised you haven’t split him in two.”

“Logistics, right....” Erwin snorts into his beer “I also said he was hot. That wouldn’t be influencing your curiosity would it?”

“I don’t need you to tell me he’s hot Erwin. I’ve got eyes in my head, and fuck, I can smell him.”

Erwin can’t help feeling a little gratified at the colour stealing over Mike’s cheeks. 

“Seriously, Mike,” he murmurs, voice low, reverent almost, “you have no idea. He can take it, fuck, he can take it. Levi is…well, he’s Levi. He’s something else all together.”

“You’ve really got something going on there haven’t you? You’re not just fucking around.” 

Mike’s tone is serious now and Erwin shifts slightly uncomfortably under his gaze. Mike always could see right through him, still can. 

“Ah…yes, I guess we’re not. I didn’t mean it to…”

Mike gazes at him for a moment before shrugging and smiling again. 

“Hey, Erwin, these things happen. And fuck, I don’t blame you. I suspect half the Corps would give their right arm to fuck Levi, and the other half would give their left just to watch. He’s only got eyes for you though. That’s plain for anyone to see.” 

Erwin can feel the colour rising in his own cheeks now, but Mike’s comments have lit a familiar spark.

“And you, Mike, what would you give?”

It’s Mike’s turn to snort into his beer now. 

“Shit, are you serious Erwin?”

Erwin takes a long slow drink, holding Mike’s gaze over the rim of his glass. 

“Let me speak to Levi…”

* * *

 

**4: The Answer**

Levi, it transpires, does not need much persuasion, though he does make a decent pretence of outrage. 

“Fuck sake Erwin, I’m not your fucking whore. What kind of a pervert are you?” 

“The kind that knows exactly what you need.”

It’s all the answer Levi needs. 

* * *

 

**5: Performance**

Which is how Erwin comes to be sitting behind his desk, watching Levi, who is standing in front of Mike, naked, hands bound loosely behind his back with a strap from Erwin’s own harness. Erwin had stripped and bound Levi himself, moments before Mike arrived, whispering soft words of love and command as he did so; sealing their contract with a long deep kiss. The leather strap that binds Levi’s wrists is more of a reassurance than a restraint; a physical reminder of the bond between them. An assurance that Levi can safely relinquish control and place his trust in Erwin’s command. He could slip his hands free at any moment but Erwin knows he will not. It is not the leather strap binding him, but Erwin’s will and Levi’s own absolute trust. 

Mike is seated on the couch opposite Erwin’s desk, long legs stretched out in front of him. He’s still in uniform though he’s removed his harness and jacket. He flicks his hair out of his eyes and sniffs at Levi, drinking him in, but making no move to touch him. 

“Levi.” 

Erwin’s voice is quiet, but there’s no mistaking the command. Levi stiffens slightly in response and dips his head in a small nod. 

“He’s all yours Mike.” 

Mike tilts his head towards Erwin and smiles, but his eyes never leave Levi’s face. 

“Come here Levi.”

Mike uncrosses his legs and Levi steps forward until he is standing between Mike’s thighs. 

“On your knees.” 

Mike’s voice is thick and soft and Erwin can see the hesitation in Levi, his shoulders tensing, fingers flexing behind his back. Erwin watches and waits, willing Levi to obey the command, willing himself to trust him. Levi drops to his knees, sitting back against his heels and Erwin releases a long breath, something like pride swelling in his chest. Levi keeps his eyes fixed forward, his head now on a level with Mike’s crotch. Erwin can see the pulse flickering below his jaw and it’s all he can do to restrain himself from stepping forward and pressing his lips to Levi’s throat. 

Mike reaches out and pushes Levi’s hair back from his face, then he cups his hand over Levi’s cheek and lifts his chin upwards with the heel of his hand, tilting his head backwards. He’s running his thumb over Levi’s lips now and Erwin’s cock twitches as Mike pushes his thumb into Levi’s mouth. Levi’s lids drift closed. He doesn’t need to be told to suck and Erwin watches as Mike gazes down at him utterly transfixed. By the time Mike pulls his thumb away, Levi’s lips are slick and wet, a bead of saliva trailing from the corner of his mouth. 

“You always did have a smart mouth didn’t you Levi? Lets see what you can do with it then.”

Mike is still holding Levi’s head with one hand, palm easily cradling his skull. Erwin can’t help but remember Mike’s first encounter with Levi, when that same hand had forced his face down into the filth of an open sewer. He’s never forgotten the fierce feral light in Levi’s eyes and spark that it kindled in his chest. 

There’s a sharp snap of leather as Mike unbuckles his belt with his free hand and Levi shivers slightly. Erwin watches Levi as Mike pushes his pants down over his hips and he sees the moment that Levi’s eyes widen, his mouth falls open and he breathes out a soft “fuck”. Erwin can forgive him his momentary loss of composure, after all, he remembers being in a similar position himself. Mike is a big man anyway and, fully erect, his cock looks frankly intimidating. 

“Fuck.” Levi breathes again. 

“Not yet,” Mike grins down at him. “You’re an impatient little sod aren’t you?”

Mike shifts forward until he is seated on the edge of the couch and pulls Levi’s head down towards him, fingers threading through Levi’s dark hair, gripping the back of his neck. Levi lurches forward, unbalanced by his bound hands and Erwin can see the muscles of his abdomen tensing, working to maintain his balance.

Erwin watches as Levi runs his tongue up the length of Mike’s long shaft before taking the head of his cock delicately between his teeth, circling it with his tongue. And then he’s sliding his mouth down and down and down until Erwin is sure he must choke. Mike growls low and deep and Erwin has to bite back a groan as he remembers the feel of Levi’s hot clever mouth lapping at his own cock. Levi works his mouth over Mike’s full length, throat straining, every muscle in his body struggling to keep his balance. 

Levi’s own cock has risen now, stiff and hard against his belly, a single bead of pre-cum glistening at the tip. And fuck he looks beautiful. Erwin is captivated. He looks so small kneeling between Mike’s thighs but there’s a coiled aggression in him and the way his throat strains to swallow Mike’s cock speaks more of defiance than submission. His eyes are watering and Erwin watches as a tear snakes down Levi’s cheek and mingles with the saliva that drips from his mouth. It’s quite a performance, and Erwin can’t tear his eyes away. 

Mike’s head is thrown back now, eyes closed, he’s breathing hard, both hands fisting in Levi’s hair, knuckles showing white through dark silken strands. 

“Jesus. Jesus fuck,” he grinds out through clenched teeth.

Erwin can tell that Mike is struggling not to come and he can’t help feeling a small surge of pride that Levi has reduced the bigger man to such a wreck so quickly. 

“Fuck Levi stop!” Mike gasps, struggling to control his breath. 

Levi stops dead, then slowly, slowly draws his mouth back up Mike’s cock, circling the head one last time before releasing him. Mike groans and bucks forward but, to his credit, he doesn’t come. Levi sits back on his heels, looks up at Mike and tilts his mouth into a small smile. He may be looking at the other man, but Erwin knows that smile and he knows it belongs to him, and him alone. 

“Jesus you don’t waste time do you?” Mike laughs. “Come on then if you’re in such a hurry, lets see that pretty ass of yours.”

Mike hitches his pants up and stands, towering over Levi who remains kneeling on the floor making no attempt to move. Erwin watches, he knows Levi will not move until he tells him to. After a moment Erwin stands and crosses the floor towards the two men, his own cock straining uncomfortably in his pants. 

“All right Mike?” Erwin reaches out and runs his hand down his friend’s cheek. 

“Fuck,” Mike smiles and shakes his head, “you weren’t wrong Erwin.”

“Did you doubt me?” 

“Fuck no!” Mike laughs again. “Come here.”

He pulls Erwin towards him, and kisses him hard, one strong arm encircling his shoulders, his other hand sliding down the front of Erwin’s pants where he’s already hard and wet. Levi is still kneeling on the floor between them. 

“Enjoying the show Erwin?” Mike smirks, gripping his erection hard enough to make Erwin gasp. At their feet, Levi stirs at the sound. Erwin presses his lips to Mike’s neck and nips at the sensitive skin below his ear.

“You have to ask?”

Then he reaches down and grasps the strap binding Levi’s wrists and tugs him to his feet. 

“Stand up Levi.” 

Levi stands and looks up at them. He looks utterly debauched; eyes shining through hooded lashes, lips wet and swollen, his mouth smeared with saliva and pre-cum. Erwin wipes the mess away from his mouth with the back of his hand and Levi breathes out a long steady breath. 

“Up on the desk Levi, all fours.” 

Erwin reaches behind Levi, releases the strap binding his hands and Levi obediently climbs on to the desk, supporting himself on knees and elbows, chin resting forward on his hands, ass pushed high in the air. Erwin resumes his seat behind his desk facing Levi. He want’s to see every expression that crosses his pretty face. 

“Nice.” Mike sniffs from the other side of the desk. He steps forward, runs one large hand over Levi’s ass, and smacks him sharply. Levi lets out a soft hiss and jerks forward. 

“Like that do you? Thought as much.”

Mike strikes him again, harder, but this time Levi is ready for the blow and instead of jerking forward he pushes his hips back grinding against Mike’s crotch. Mike snorts out a laugh and grasp Levi by his hips rubbing the length of his cock up against the crease of Levi’s ass. 

“Fuck, you really want it don’t you?” 

From Erwin’s position Mike’s cock looks improbably large against Levi’s slim hips and for the first time he starts to doubt whether Levi can take it. In front of him on the desk Levi has dropped his head forward, hair hanging over his eyes. Erwin lifts his chin and is relieved to see that familiar fierce defiant gaze. 

On the other side of the desk Mike has produced a bottle of oil from his pocket and is smearing it over Levi’s ass. Erwin keeps his gaze fixed on Levi, and he sees him stiffen momentarily and then relax as Mike pushes one finger inside him. A second finger follows the first and by the time Mike has three fingers working inside him, Levi is whining and pleading, fingers gripping the edge of the desk, hips lifted high. 

Mike runs his hand up Levi’s spine and grips the back of his neck. 

“Okay Levi?”

Levi looks up at Erwin and holds his gaze for a moment, seeking the reassurance of permission. Erwin nods.

“Fuck yes. Please, just…fucking please...” 

Levi drops his head as Mike starts to ease inside, he’s breathing hard, knuckles white against the edge of the desk. Mike’s taking it slowly, hands anchoring Levi’s hips but, for all his care, Erwin can feel Levi starting to tense. His gasps as Mike sinks into him, then his spine goes rigid, breath coming in short shallow gasps. He whines, a high pitched keening sound like nothing Erwin has heard before. Mike stills and looks up at Erwin, brows creasing. 

“Hey, Levi,” Mike’s voice is low and calm “stay with me, yeah?”

“Levi.” Erwin tilts Levi’s chin up, his eyes are screwed shut, his jaw clenched so tightly Erwin can hear his teeth grinding.

“Levi!” Erwin tightens his grip on Levi’s chin and pushes his hair back from his face. “Come on Levi, look at me. Breathe.”

Levi exhales a long breath and jerks his head back, eyes snapping open. He breathes again and Erwin sees his whole frame start to relax

“That’s it Levi, keep breathing for us.” 

Erwin dips his head down and kisses Levi, his tongue working against his lips, gently at first then with more urgency as he feels the tension flooding out of him. Levi groans into his mouth as Mike starts moving again, and this time Erwin knows the sound, it’s long and low and desperate. Erwin pulls back from the kiss and this time when he tilts Levi’s head back and looks into his eyes his pupils are blown and Erwin recognises that perfect moment when Levi lets go of every trace of tension, defiance and control. He lets go of it all and gives himself over completely. 

Mike’s picking up a rhythm now and Levi arches his back and pushes his ass back to meet each thrust. He’s moaning and pleading deep in his throat

“Please, fuck, please.”

He looks up at Erwin and runs his tongue over his swollen lips. 

“C’mon Erwin, please…” he pleads.

Erwin doesn’t need to be asked twice, he’s already so hard he’s aching, and he’s sure he could come just watching Mike fuck Levi senseless. He stands and unbuckles his belt and Levi is straining forward to reach him before he’s even freed himself from his pants. 

There’s no preliminaries, no delicacies, this time; Levi immediately takes him deep into his mouth, sucking so hard that Erwin has to hold on to the edge of the desk to keep his knees from buckling. 

“Shit Levi” Erwin groans, and when he looks up Mike is gazing at him, green eyes glassy and unfocused. Levi’s hips are already littered with red marks where Mike’s fingers have dug into this skin and his whole torso is shaking from the effort of holding his position while Mike thrusts hard against him. The sweat is running off his back and his hair is plastered to his forehead, but somehow he keeps up a steady rhythm with his mouth. Erwin is starting to feel disoriented, torn between his desperate need to come and his desire to keep watching as Levi relinquishes every trace of control. 

Mike’s rhythm is starting to break up now and as he reaches around and grasps Levi’s cock he bucks forward and Erwin cries out as Levi’s teeth graze the sensitive underside of his cock. It’s enough to push him over the edge. Every last ounce of self control leaves him and he spills into Levi’s mouth. He can feel his legs going and he sinks back heavily in the chair just as Mike gives one last thrust and he and Levi come simultaneously. Levi throws his head back, throat arching, come trickling from his lips. Then his arms give out and Erwin catches him by his shoulders just before his head hits the desk. Behind him, the only thing stopping him from collapsing entirely is Mike’s strong arm wrapped around his hips holding him up. They remain like that for several moments; Mike and Erwin are still breathing hard, Levi sprawled limp and still on the desk between them. Once he’s caught his breath, Mike picks Levi up like a rag doll, carries him around to the other side of the desk and deposits him in Erwin’s lap. Erwin grunts slightly as Levi’s dead weight settles against him. He’s completely limp and boneless, skin damp with sweat, head hanging back over the arm of the chair, eyes closed. 

Mike leans forward, pushes the hair back from Levi’s face and plants one kiss on his brow and another on Erwin’s. 

“Satisfy your curiosity?” Erwin enquires. He’s trying not to sound smug, but failing miserably. 

“You could say that.” Mike replies with faux nonchalance before fixing Erwin with that penetrating gaze. “And what about you Erwin? Is your curiosity satisfied?”

“You know me, Mike, my curiosity is never…”

“Oh for fuck sake!” Levi doesn’t let Erwin finish. He’s still draped limp and naked over Erwin’s lap but somehow he manages to sound like he’s berating a couple of particularly dim cadets. “Listen to the two of you. You’re a fucking embarrassment.”

Mike just laughs, “Didn’t I say he had a smart mouth?” 

“Yeah? Well now you know I’ve got a smart arse too,” Levi drawls. “Make yourself useful since you’re on your feet; go and get something to clean up.” 

“Jesus,” Mike shakes his head and smiles, “he’s a demanding little shit isn’t he?” 

Erwin just shrugs. “It’s the price you pay Mike.”


End file.
